


These first few desperate hours

by Adazzle



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Death of a Spouse, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Please Don't Hate Me, Wakes & Funerals, aangst ;P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adazzle/pseuds/Adazzle
Summary: You can often find in rivers what you cannot find in oceans-Indian proverbTitle from the Mountain Goats
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 6





	These first few desperate hours

1) The truthseer never admitted it, even at the end of the trial. He never expected it would have begun at Aang’s funeral.

2) Katara, stressed and shaking, had hurried her children into funeral attire after sleeping less than an hour. Kya had asked her when her father would come back while falling asleep the night before. Her boys were easier-although they didn't completely get it either, they were enthralled by the visiting monks, dressed in rarely seen formal robes for the funeral of the Avatar who saved the world.

She held on to Sokka, a widower himself, as tight as she could during the ceremony. She can’t stop trembling. Across the aisle, Mai prayed while Zuko held their daughter She couldn't help but look at him. When the sending song began, Sokka helped her to stand. 

The last time she spoke to Aang, moments before it happened, had been an argument. Something stupid. She’d made a joke about looking desperate (politically? She doesn’t remember, remember..). 

3) Katara never admits that she was not attracted to Aang at first. Years younger and older than her, small and delicate, he didn’t catch the eye of a girl brought up in the traditionalist water tribe culture. He admitted to her that he’d loved her ever since he stood up against Pakku, and she didn’t catch on until many years later. 

She'd felt the strongest urge looking at Zuko that first time he'd met them at the Air Temple.

4) The truthseer confirms only two weeks of the affair as he concludes her private witness testimony for the trial of a guard murdered in a gambling plot gone wrong. He asked what he needed to know. Why was she in the Fire Lord’s palace at that hour? Who was she seeing? Why was she in the hallway? 

Katara realizes later the truthseer is Izumi’s godfather. 

5) For years, Zuko writes long letters to the South Pole even when there is little official business to speak of. His assistants think it’s odd that he writes so often and in code. 

6) Kya asked her mother once what made her decide to move back with the tribe. She'd shrugged, pulling the fishing lure back into the boat and turning away from Kya. "I suppose I regretted how my time in Republic City ended. Everyone was desperate, especially at first, after your father died. And I couldn't be there, with that desperation. I needed a fresh start. I've always felt my best by the ice."


End file.
